


Unlikely

by Alxx



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Interspecies Romance, Love Triangle, Minor Violence, interpersonal relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxx/pseuds/Alxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when two people from completely different sides fall head over heels for each? He was one of the Fallen, an enemy of the light but she- she was a Guardian, defender of the light and purger of the darkness. how can they make this work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story i made was inspired when i was playing Destiny and having a conversation with one of my friends on there.

Unlikely

Chapter 1

 

The chamber was relatively dark, I could not see much of anything but the faint outlines of my fellow commrades. Here we were, bunched together in this enclosed area with our weapons at the ready. Like pathetic creatures herded for the slaughter, I scoped around the room to see the many faces around me. They all looked eager- fools, do they not know what waits for them beyond those walls? I knew what was out there, and it wasn't going to end well for them. already two large swarms of us went through ad never came back. this was a death sentence.

A hissing noises interrupted my thoughts, light pours in as the doors open; It's time. All at once we all pour out of the door, the light blinding us as we run out. My eyes son adjusted to the lighting and it's as I thought it would be- an arena. It was fashioned in a way that made me think of this planet's scrapyard; Home.

"Fallen!"

My head whipped to the side, I saw three people standing their- these creatures called 'Guardians'. Filthy things that his people waged war against, but here they were, nothing but practice. It didn't take long before his comrades soon opened fire, the Guardians retaliated by firing back with weapons of their own. I jumped back into cover, the Vandal beside me took the hit intended for me. A loud hiss marked the impact of the bullet as it's head disappeared. Gritting my teeth I take out the blades sheathed to my sides. I ran around the other side, hearing the sound of bullets flying on the otherside of this obstruction. I turned the corner to see a heavily armed Guardian shooting at the others, perfectly distracted.

Readying my blade I charged towards them, I let out a loud roar as I raised my blades. the Guardian turned, not having time to react as I sunk the eletricfying blades into their body. They coughed and struggled as I hoisted them up, tossing them over my head to the other side of the arena. Through my masked face i smiled at my kill, one less Guardian to deal with.

"No!"

I turned, seeing a petite guardian run towards me. I readied my swords once more, the Guardian charged towards me shooting their gun. But I dodged each bullet with ease, the more I jumped out of the way the more they seem to get impatient, good. My eyes were trained on them and I saw them out their hand to their side, a flash of blue and they were wielding a sword- nothing like mine but it looked unreal. They charged at me with a fury of slashes, I dodged what I could but something caught my eye- how they moved. I haven't seen such movement before, the guardians I fought before I was brought here moved nothing like this. Such grace but i could see the ferocity behind their strikes, however their movements wasn't the only thing I noticed.

I never had a reason to question the gender of my oppoent during this little fight but now that I look at them, I can clearly see it. From the obvious armour deviantions, to the twists and curves of their body as they danced with the blade was something that caught my eye. A female guardian was something I have seen before but nothing like this one, her ferocity was- tempting at best. In a flash, the female guardian's blade disappeared, I took this chance to swing the hilt of my sword at her. She cried in pain when from the impact, jumping back to regain her footing. I smirked behind my mask as I approached her- I stopped in my tracks when I saw what my strike did. Her helmet came clean off from the hilt jab I gave her, I could see her for what she was now; awoken.

Her magneta colored hair was tied neatly into a tied bun. neatly trimmed bangs adorned her pale purple face but that wasn't what caught his attention; it was her eyes. They were ice blue that seem to pierce his soul, the eyes were what completed her beautiful face. Is this what female guardians looked underneath those helms of their? I stepped forward, absolutely memorized by her beauty. For every step forward I took she crawled backwards, cupping her wound. I saw her eye dart to the side, she gave me a smile that made my heart flutter-

A sharp pain in my back made me fall to my knees, her smile staying with me as I fall tomy side. My vision blurred but all I could see what her face, looking at me with those eyes of her. I could see the faint outline of another guardian as they approached her, their mouths moved but I couldn't hear no word. I reached out, trying to touch the soft round face she possessed but my arm failed me as my world went dark. My last thought before I slipped away was this; who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change this chapter around later on, but hope you like it.

Unlikely  
Chapter 2

 

"He lives......persistent one indeed.....bring him... to pens."

  
A faint but familiar voice rang through my mind, it was slightly distorted but I could still make out some of the words. I felt my body being dragged, I tried to open my eyes but the light was still too intense. I squinted and turned my head to the sides, I saw two Vandals pulling me. Each gripping onto my first set of arms as they dragged me back into through the doors, the darkness of the room helped me adjust my sight a little better. This chamber appeared to me to be a long hallways that I was being dragged down, I had no idea where I was headed but my body ached. I tried to move my second pair of arms or wiggle my legs, I must have been trampled on by the other fallen when I was down, but that pain paled in comparison to what i felt on my back. Whatever hit me was sharp, perhaps a dagger? I hope these Vandals took it out before dragging me.

What was now strange to me was how I could hear no sounds of other Vandal dragging off others like me. Despite how much I ached I shifted my head forward, hoping to see others but- I saw no one. I sighed as I let my head fall backwards. I knew it was too good to be true, there was no way anyone else could have survived. I am the last, everyone that had accompained me in that chamber are dead now. I am the lone survivor of a systematic slaughter of my kind, but what I cannot tell is if I am lucky to be alive.

what did it mean to be a lone survivor? How am I alive while others have died around me? These thoughts lingered in my head as I was being dragged. Though they plagued my mind, one thought seem to surpass the rest- that Guardian. My memory recalled her soft features, rounded jaw, pulp magenta lips and shiny hair. All these features i memorized in our few short moments together, but what i remembered the most was those eyes of her's. I have never seen such eyes before, my soul seemed to have shriveled under her gaze back in the arena. My actions then were not my own when I popped her helmet off, I stepped towards her like a fool. What was going through my mind? What was I hoping to accomplish? She could not understand me, so why was I going forward?

My thoughts were interrupted when the Vandal dropped me. The sharp pain in my back surged through my body. I hiss and roll to my side, bringing a hand behind my back to rub the affected area.

"You are lucky to be alive, relish in your ill fate longer." One of the Vandals said as they exited through a pair of doors that closed behind them.

I glared at the door, I knew who those Vandals were- cowards. They were apart of one of the houses that served under the Awoken queen, they were no better then dogs who bow to any master offering a treat. They knew no freedom like I, but how can I say that outloud when I myself am trapped.

"Ha, look who crawls back from the jaws of death."

I flinch at he voice but relax, I sigh heavily knowing very well who that voice belongs too. I turn my head and see a dreg, their armour scheme being that of a green coloration, much like my own.

"Hello Tehis." I say as I get up, or try to.

"Yeah good to see you too, Drekis." Tehis chirped as he helped him to my feet.

He may be just a Dreg but he was strong for one, it would make one think of how he never rose to Vandal. For as long as I have known him he was content with his position as a Dreg.

"Whoa you are getting heavy, loosen up on those prisoner rations next time." Tehis joked as I leaned on him.

I simply grumbled at him as he helped lead him ahead. Taking a good look around this room, I remember it so well. It was a wide and quite spacous as the area was, all around me I saw other fallen. Many were Dregs, some Vandals and a few Servitors here and there; I even caught a few Captains like me skulking around. The large room also had multi doors on each side, personal quarters if you wish to call it that. Here in the Prison of Elders we are given the basics living necessities, but in truth we were nothing but prisoners sent to fight to the death against guardians. Each time a large sum of us were sent out but none returned, until me that is. Tehis lead me to one corner of the large room and sat me down on a crate, he walked behind him and touched around my wound.

"Wow, that was some deep cut! How did you ever survive this I wonder." Tehis exclaimed as he touched around the area.

  
I flinched as he poked and prodded it. "Don't ask me, now can you bandage it up or not?" I growled.

"Take it easy Drekis, I'm just trying to help." Tehis sounded annoyed with me.

I don't blame him, he has known me the longest and has been a sort of- meditator to me. I sigh and hold still as he worked on my wound. I couldn't see him but I felt his hands on my back as they touch my wound, I felt other strange things touch my wound as well but i dare not move. Though the pain that has rose from the prodding of whatever he's pressing up against the wound was torture.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, I felt a wave of relief come over me as he pat my back and walked infront of me once more.

"I wrapped it up as best as I could. Just try not to bend your back to much." Tehis explained to me.

I nodded in response. "Thank you. I will refrain from doing anything horrible to my back."

"Don't sass me Drekis. I can easily make it hurt more if you push me." Tehis huffed.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise, but I advise against it." i smirked behind my mask.

"Yeah, so anyways- care to tell me what it was like in the arena?" he asked as he sat on another crate across from me.

I sigh and shake my head. "There is nothing to tell about it."

"Aw come on, you're the only one who's come back from the Arena alive. The least you can do is tell your friend what it's like out there." Tehis asked, looking at me with those eyes of his.

I've seen this trick before and I refuse to let it work on me again. I turned away from Tehis, only to see him walk infront of me, staring at me.  
"Go away Tehis." I growled and turned away yet again.

He jumps into my field of view again. "Aw come on, why not?"

"None of your Business." I swatted him away this time. I watched him stumble backwards before turning away. I flinch, arching my back as a sharp pain surged through my body.

"Tell me or else it gets worse." Tehis threatened as I felt him drive what I believed to be his fist against my bac harder.

"Argh! Okay." I yelped.

I reach behind me and rubbed the sensitive wound as Tehis walks back infront of me. He takes his seat back on the crate. I sigh and wonder why I even give in so easily.

"Well, it was dark in the room we were crammed in. I saw nothing but the outlines of the others, all eager to fight but I knew it wasn't going to be anything but a slaughter." I began.

"When the doors open, the first thing we saw was the arena, then the guardians. The fire fight began but well, you know me I prefer upclose and personal." Tehis rolled his eyes at me but listened.

"It was going well so far, we outnumbered them. I took down a heavy Guardian in the confusion, but then-..." I trailed off, my mind wondered back to that blue-eyed Guardian.

How can see still be plaguing my mind? we only shared a couple of minutes at the most of nothing but fighting and awkward staring. I shouldn't be thinking about her, she's a guardian, a disgusting creature of the light I am to destroy. I should be ripping her limp from limp, crushing her head and- caressing her soft round face, combing my fingers through her hair-

"Hey Drekis, you there?"

I snapped out of it and turned to Tehis. "What?"

"You zoned out there for a second. You okay?" Tehis asked, even though he wore a mask I known him long enough to know when he's worried.

I shook my head. "No it's fine. It's just, I saw something in the arena that caught my attention.

"Really? what?" Tehis leaned in, seeming excited.

"Uh, well- it's... it's- oh how to say this without seeming weird." I stuttered.

How can I figure out a way to explain to him of my odd obsession with this specific guardian. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed, I came to the conclusion that I can't lie to him nor can I beat around the brush. He'll get the truth out me one way or another.

"After I killed the heavy Guardian, another one charged at me. They fought with a type of ferocity I have knew seen before. They way they danced as they used their sword, you had to see it to truly understand the beauty of their movements." I sighed, remembering their movements in my mind.

"I don't think I ever met anyone who's into sword play like you, but anyways continue." Tehis said, sitting upright.

Rolling my eyes at his comment before I continued. "Anyways, after their sword disappeared I took the chance to knock them back. I didn't realize that I knocked their helmet clean off as well, and- well I guess I just the most amazing creature laying on the ground before me." I turned away, ashamed of myself.

It was unheard of for this type of thing- and for good reason. I turned back to Tehis, I expected something, a shout to out me to the others so they can off me but- nothing. He just stared at me, I couldn't tell if he was silently judging me or what. He then got up and left after awhile, I sighed. If he was going to get the others here then I won't go down without a fight but- he came back.

He carried some paper and a bit of charcoal, I tilted my head at him. He took his sit again positioned the papers in his hand.

"Okay, what did they look like?" He asked.

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, just spit it out." Tehis sighed like he was annoyed.

"So, you aren't mad or disgusted with me?" I asked.

"It's not my place to judge your weird little fantasies."

"Tehis!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drekis and Tehis devise a plan on how to escape so Drekis can meet the mysterious Guardian he has fallen hard for. though what he finds out might shock him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have to change this around but otherwise i hope you enjoy it!

**Unlikely**

**Chapter 3**

 

"And you're sure that's everything you remember about her?"

"Apologies if I can't remember every speck of skin pores she has." I grumbled.

I've been sitting here for sometime describing the female Guardian to Tehis. Tehis is quite an artist, Fallen usually don't delve into any interests that have nothing to do with their house or combat skills. That must be why Tehis is unique, he's able to do things other Fallen could never do but by everything creatures hold holy is he taking long. He will sometimes ask if I'm sure that's how she would look, it's all I can remember about her, what more does he want from me?

"Alright, here. I guess I can see why you're so smitten with this thing." He hands the paper over to me.

It's a good thing I haven't removed my mask, otherwise he would see the blood rush to my cheeks. I'm not too sure if I should even call it that, am I smitten with this creature of the opposite gender? or am I just going through a weird growth phase? can't be, I'm big as i can get. If I am smitten with her then it's just a problem I have to add to the list of ones I got. I turn my attention to the piece of pa- whoa.

This drawing, it's an exact replicate of her! Her hair looked as tightly wrapped in the bun as I remember, her round face and pulp lips were just how I described them. But I sigh in disappointment, in charcoal form her icy blue eyes seem to lose their intended effect; I'll miss those more then the other features. Though Tehis deserve so much more credit then I give him. I gently glide my fingers over the drawing, I was still amazed by the detail Tehis managed to fit on such a small scale but it will have to do. This is all I have of her.

"Should I give you and the drawing some private time?" Tehis chuckled.

I sigh. "That won't be necessary."

"Might with how your fondling that flimsy inanimate object, with such care not to mention." I could tell he was probably grinning behind that mask of his.

"Do not make fun of my feelings." I look sadly at the drawing. "This is all i have left to remember her by, if my memory fails me."

I am not too old of Fallen Captain where my body will fail me at any moment but I am encroaching on the border of such territory.

"Wow, you really fallen for her huh?" Tehis says, a hint of empathy in his voice.

"If you may call it that, yes."

"Even if she tried to kill you." Tehis commented.

"Don't ruin it for me." I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, but just being realistic here. like- do you even know her name?" Tehis asked.

I flinch, I- I never even got her name. That's important right? names? I don't know, I never really even been with other woman of my own species to even know. Tehis might know, he had quite the reputation before we wounded up here.

"Wow, that is sad."

"Don't laugh at me, I'm new to this concept." I huffed.

"I know, just having a little fun is all. now, since I am teaching you about this foreign concept to you- which I do for free since you are my friend- I will try and educate you on love." Tehis sounded so confident. perhaps I give him too much credit.

I groaned. "Just don't make it weird."

"No promises, now what you are experiencing is definitely love. It's a strange concept to you since apparently Fallen woman make you sweat-"

"They do not." I interrupted.

"Who has to clean your armour each encounter with one?"

"..."

"I thought so, now shut up and let me talk. Now, this woman who apparently described by you is a divine being you never seen before- not uncommon since she's Awoken. Anyways, this woman obviously got you lapping your tongue like a beast in heat. I see no reason why not you should go after her, woman like it if you go to the ends of the earth for them." Tehis crossed his arms, as if he made a point.

"One problem- we're in the Prison of Elders. there is no escape." I sigh, realizing now that i won't ever see her again.

"Eh good point- if i already didn't have a way to escape." Tehis said.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Does he know how to escape?

"Yep, you see- you go into the Arena, and the Guardians are already there right?"

"Yes" I don't know where he's going with this.

"Well, then they must come from somewhere too. A room like that chamber you guys were in."

My eyes widen at his statement. "An airlock, of course. But, how do we know which one it is, the arena is filled with several doors."

"Well, if I am thinking this through correctly then they must know where the airlock for them is right? So it has to look different then the others, maybe like color coded or something?"

"Mmm, right but in order to do that we have to- oh."

"Oh yes my friend, to the arena!"

Right when I thought I escaped this fate, here i am yet again. The same dark room filled with fallen. They may have different faces but they still have the same posture at the previous group. All eager to get into the fight and kill the three Guardians, ready to throw their whole beings into the firefight of their lives. I shake my head, their fate will be the same as the others as well but I have no desire to join them. I just escaped the jaws of death from my previous experience, but here I am, back here for the small chance I could see the mysterious Awoken female. I turn and look at Tehis, he is my only hope of getting out here and I'm placing all my trust on him to do so. If I hope to ever get out of here then I am going to have to keep him alive.

The doors hissed at they opened, the Fallen around us charge out of the chamber but Tehis and i stayed back. Just as I expected the firefight began, I could hear the guns go off as they charged to their deaths. Tehis peeked out and turned to me.

"We can sneak by in the confusion, just don't alert them of what we're up to." Tehis equipped a pistol.

He wanted us to act like we're going to charge at them or take up a position from cover and fire at them. Whatever he needs me to do then I'll do it, I unsheathed my swords and follow Tehis's lead. We run out and like I had thought- three guardians, lots of death fallen. I turned my attention to Tehis who runs along side the walls, we reach an archway with lots of cover. I keep an eye is any of the three Guardians had spot us.

"I found it!"

I turned and saw Tehis standing in front of an airlock door, this one looked different from the others because it had three still working lights on it. I felt my heart leap with joy- so close.

"I need you to pry it open." Tehis said, pointing to the curved line on the airlock door.

Following his command I stick the tips of my swords in the line and push them in as far as I can get them in. Then I pull them apart, the doors were clamped shut up but I was stronger. I heaved as I struggled to keep my grip on the door.

"Hey- what's that Fallen doing?"

My heart leaped. "Tehis do something!"

"Right." I couldn't see what he was doing but i heard several shots go off. "Keep working, before they get him."

I nodded my head as I tried to pry them again, it took time but i felt the door was giving. I drove my blades in further and the door snapped open.

"Halt Guardians! something is wrong with airlock door." A disembodied voice rang through the arena.

I knew that voice, from before and who it belonged too. Without thinking I grabbed Tehis and swung him over my shoulder. I ran inside the door and it closed behind us, I let him down when I spotted doors all around. Which one leads outside? I looked around frantically before Tehis tapped on my shoulder.

"Go up, hurry!" He pointed upwards.

I looked up, seeing nothing but the ceiling but I could see where he's getting at; we make out own way. Using my swords again I cut a hole through the ceiling, carving out a hole big enough for us to go through. Wires and other metal scraps fall through, I push them out of the way and help Tehis to get up and I pull myself through. I could hear the scurry of feet on metal, Tehis and I quickly crawl through the hole and push ourselves through the wiring.

"They upwards, let's go after them!"

"No, it's too narrow and dark. I doubt our weapons will do any damage in that enclosed space."

"She's got a point, it's the Awoken's problem now."

The serious of voices calmed me when they won't pursue, but they were right. The Awoken will find us if we don't get out of the Reef and soon.

The crawling through the station's walls was a tight fit for me but Tehis and I got out just fine. We wounded up in a dark room, but this time it wasn't filled with my own kind. The room had box crates and boxes, some were open or had a tarp thrown over it. It was a lot more homier then the other chamber, perhaps because it has a bit more space for me to move around in.

"Alright, we are out and without any complications." Tehis took a proud stance.

"We almost died."

"Shut up, I got us out without any injuries, well- your's were caused by you crawling through the walls. Anyways, we are out and ready to go." Tehis said as he walked towards, what seemed to be like a door in the darkness.

As he walked up to it, it opened. Outside was a bright purple sky in the background of several platforms glued together. Which would have been fine if there wasn't Awoken out there. Tehis squeaked and jumped back in, hiding behind crates but i roll my eyes at me.

"I think it's too dark for them to see us." I chuckled.

"You never know, not get behind something before someone sees two Fallen in a storage closet." He called from behind his hiding spot.

I sigh but follow his directions and press myself up against a wall. I could hear chattering outside, accompanying by another voice. I couldn't describe it, it sounded so- Flangy. If that's the word t describe a weird other worldly voice.

"what do you think i should buy?"

"How should I know, half that is Titan gear. And I don't know Titan gear."

Wait- that voice. I carefully peek behind my spot, my heart skipped a beat as I stare out- there she was. She wore different armour then before but they were the same color- purple, gold and white that adorned her outfit. Around her neck and draped to her feet was a long cloak, seeming to be a three piece of a whole. But her armour wasn't what I was waiting to see- she still looked as beautiful but there was no fury in her eyes like before. Those icy blue eyes were calm and kind, I tuned out of their conversation just to take in the sight before me.

"... Sibine, I get you're a hunter but come on. I need you opinion here."

Sibine? Was that her name? Sibine, such a pretty name for a pretty, pretty woman. I turned my attention to the heavily armoured Guardian who was talking to her, by the voice and how the armour hugged it's body I could tell it was male. It's face was what threw me off, it was machine- not like how Sibine looked. What was he?

"I'm sorry Carlax, I just don't know heavy armour like you do." Sibine looked down sadly.

I had to resist the urge to go to her, but my heart ached from seeing her sad.

"Hey, Sibine it's fine." The machine named Carlax said as he walked closer to her.

My eyes go to the strange machine, i saw his hand reach out and- touch Sibine's cheek? Is he rubbing it as well? I gritted my teeth. how dare he do such a thing. I keep my eyes on him as I watched their interaction further.

"I'll just have to educate you on Titan armaments sometime later on." Carlax seemed to smile.

Sibine showed indifference to Carlax's hand on her face but she leaned into it. My blood boiled at the thought of some machine swooping in and stealing Sibine away from me.

"That sounds great but i can't." Sibine said, taking Carlax's hand off her face.

"What? Why? I thought you said you had plenty of time." Carlax looked distressed, good.

"I know but Petra had new bounties and you know how I am when it comes to bounty hunting." Sibine smiled awkwardly, cute.

Carlax sighed. "The lone ranger I know, but seriously. When you have to time, come find me by Lakshmi-2. Maybe we'll, I don't know share some a night together?"

I flinched at the last sentence, I felt myself take a step forward but Tehis stopped me. He glared at me, I took one last look at Carlax and growled. I stepped back in the room and hid, still eavesdropping in on the conversation.

Sibine sighed. "I'll see what i can do."

"Good enough for me."

What Carlax did most made me what to stomp out there- he leaned in and kissed Sibine, kissed her! Of everything divine and holy I wanted to pound him in the ground, but I reserved myself. I just watched Sibine's reaction as Carlax left, she seemed indifferent. Does that mean she didn't like it? Or was she shocked? I couldn't tell but she sighed and shook her head before leaving too. Again I fought the urge to go after her, despite how much people would see me i wanted to hold her.

"Well, that was something else- you still sure you want to pursue her?" Tehis asked.

"Don't start."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibine sets out on her own to get her bounties in, while Drekis and Tehis escape the Vestian outpost unnoticed. their paths will cross soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm doing some rapid firing chapter uploads but I have a huge surge of ideas coming through me right now. By the way, I'm sorry if the perspectives are a little weird but I thought I'd try my hand at giving Sibine some thoughts of her own.

**Unlikely**

**Chapter 4**

I watched him leave, the Exo titan's armour was adorned in FWC colors. I don't think I will ever understand Carlax's utter obsession with such a thing, I have told him time and time before; the FWC can't save us. If another war does come along then we need to focus on running and abandon earth. The Fallen have forced us behind walls, and we can't live like this. But he tells me the same thing each time 'Sibine you put too much faith in Dead Orbit.' Maybe I do, but how is that a problem? I shake my head and leave. I pull out my ghost.

"Are we leaving now?" It asked.

"Yes." I answered.

I felt a surge of light course through me as I phase out of the Vestian outpost and reappear in my ship. I sigh, feeling the cool leather under my rump and the well padded back rest is a comfortable feeling.

"Where to?" The ghosts appears by me once again.

"I have some things to take care of on Venus." I say, as i input the coordinates into the director and flip on auto pilot.

I lean back as the ship begins to steer itself on the directions I put in. I watched as the stars pass me by in my ship, staring up at the ceiling I think back to the kiss Carlax gave me. I touch my finger to my lips, I can still feel the cool metal of his mouth on my own. This isn't the first time he did this, nor the last. I have always known Carlax had an infatutation with me, it became obvious when I would get hurt in a firefight with either Fallen, Cabal or Vex. He would rush over to me and when I was down he'd would go on a rampage to avenge me before getting me up. As flattered as I was to have a strong man watch over, I couldn't give him the answer he wanted.

When Venus drew in closer I sat up, and took control again. Flipping off the auto pilot as it brought my ship down down in for a landing. I saw the typical landing area, getting ready to jump. When the ground came close my Ghost phased me out of the ship and on the ground, the Ship steered out of danger and headed up back in the ship. I watched it go before pulling out my Ghost and checking my inventory. I check the bounties I had collected from Petra and find the ones from Venus, I chose the closest target before getting out my rifle. I looked before me, taking in the setting sun of Venus before moving forward.

* * *

 

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, i don't now stop crowding me. Driving a ship isn't as easy as it looks." Tehis scoffed at me.

I sat down in my seat, I was so uneasy since I saw her outside the arena. All I wanted was to see her again, also try and keep that 'Carlax' machine out of the way. I seen that kiss, I've seen the way he tries to hold her but i won't have it. Sibine, that beautiful creature was too good for a machine to comprehend, I doubt it knows what it was even doing with her. The only thing that comforted my on that sour scene was Sibine turning down that machine, she never said yes to any of it's proposals but he had his doubts.

"Hey, you done festering in hate back there? because we need to make a stop." Tehis called back to me.

"Why? doesn't this ship have a full tank?" I asked.

"It would have if to didn't punch the fuel tank, I think we lost half out fuel before I patched it up." Tehis pointed out my 'latest' mistake.

"Right, well where are we stopping?" I asked, I just wanted to find her- everything else can wait- the moon can wait for all I care.

"Venus, I think their might be some fuel down there. If not then i'm going to have to work on the ship a bit more." Tehis explained.

I groaned. "Fine, do whatever but please do it quickly."

I heard Tehis sigh as he changed direction and brought the ship in, I couldn't see much from behind Tehis's seat but i can see we were coming in on the planet just fine. I sat back and decided to noty worry over Tehis's driving methods. I'll let him do what he must to set us down; perhaps when we are grounded I could look around, she might be here.

* * *

 

Venus was beautiful, if it wasn't for the Fallen and Vex inhabiting this planet and turning it into horror show I would have loved it to stay here. I suppose, in another life I did but that that was a long time ago. I adjusted my sniper rifle's scope and looked through it, I could see several Fallen just wondering around this several spires of moss covered rock. I'm a little ways from my next target, but some target practice will be good for me; father said there is no such thing as too much practice. I readied my rifle and trained it on a Vandal, I steadied my aim as I had it's head in my sights. My finger gently pressed on on the trigger as I readied to fire.

A whirring noise broke my concentration, I took my eye away from the scope and looked up. I saw a ship, it looks like an Awoken type ship. I can't remember the exact name but I know what that ship from anywhere. Could it be a fellow guardian? or one of the Queen's people? I did not know but i decided to stalk the ship. I pulled up my Ghost.

"Yes?" it asks.

"Can you please give me my Sparrow?" I ask politely.

The Ghost nod and it materializes my Sparrow in front of me. I jump on it and hit the boost, I went flying forward but I refuse to be knocked back by simple kickback. I held on tight as I maneuvered my Sparrow around rocks, through water and enemies. I looked up briefly to see the Ship landing not too far off in the distance.I pick up the speed a little as I turn the corner and stop. My eyes widen behind my helmet, I saw two Fallen get out of that ship, I quickly pulled back and hid behind a rock. I took out my sniper rifle again and looked through the scope, I saw a Captain and Dreg who were both adorned in green armour. What was the house of exile doing on Venus? I had thought they would stick to the moon, I guess they are looking for an expansion but why only send two Fallen? and in a Awoken ship no less. I wanted to sneak in a little closer but I saw no visible hiding spots close enough without being seen.

My Ghost came out and looked at the same scene I was watching.

"Two Fallen, shouldn't be hard for you." It said.

"I know but, I'm confused. why only two? if the house of exile wanted an expansion they would have sent more." I said, still looking through my scope.

"That's true, maybe we should keep an eye on them."

"No."

* * *

 

"Alright, Drekis, maybe you can go out and find some fuel." Tehis turned to me when he hoped out of the ship.

"Why should I?" I asked, crossing my two sets of arms.

"Because we need someone to watch the ship.I can do it by myself." Tehis asked, very sure of himself but I rolled my eyes.

I walked up to him and picked him up by the collar of his chest piece. He squeaked and struggled to get out of my grasp but I kept a good hold on him as i walked away from the ship. I set him down when i was far enough.

"How about you go look for fuel, I'll watch the ship." I said, staring down at him.

Tehis was about to argue but stopped himself. He mumbled something under his breath before leaving walking away. Glad he sees it my way, I smirked and turn around. I walked back to the ship and sat down on a rock beside it. I doubted Tehis could keep the ship from getting stolen, he may be talented and smart but that's all he is. He has not upper body strength and couldn't handle a rifle if he was forced too. Unlike him I'm the better choice, I'm stronger and more agile then him. I can dispatch anyone who attempts to come close but they are welcomed to test my skills.

As I sat there, I felt something strange. A sort of chill when I stared out in front of me, I couldn't put my finger on why i was having suck a feeling but I knew something was up. If I was being stalked by something then I know to be on my guard, but why tip them off in the process? I acted like I felt nothing and just took out my sword and a grind stone I keep on my person. I drove the stone across the edge of my sword. It needed a bit of sharpening after that airlock door incident, anways. As I sharpened my sword, I felt the presence draw closer but I couldn't see anything. I kept up the act, I had to if I wanted to draw it in further into it's doom. A chill went down my spine as I felt the strange presence move behind me, I breath in.

In a swift motion and spin around, my sword came in contact with something metallic. My eyes saw a shift of light, just as I expected; a cloaking device. The light shifted more and more until it finally desperse, revealing my attacker. Before me stood a Guardian, their dagger rubbing against my sword as we stared at eachother. I made the first move by retrieving my other sword and swiping it at them, they jump back in time to avoid the edge. They crouched down, still wielding their knife, I raised an eyebrow at them but smiled. I got into position as well, I needed a good challenge. They charged at me first, dagger in their hands swiping the air around me as I moved back, skillfully dodging their thrusts. They continued to wave the dagger in front of me, I moved back with each jab but in doing so I admired their movement speed. They were efficent and I liked that, what bothered me was how I seemed to know these but I couldn't thinks straight when I have a Guardian trying to kill me.

I took incitived and decided to push them back for once. I used my swords to block their knife swiping, like I predicted they pushed their knife's edge against the crossed swords. Using this to my advantage I kicked them back, I fell backwards I stepped over them and adjusted my swords and raised them over my head. I sent them plunging down but they fliped their legs over their head and dodged my strike. My swords drove intothe ground hard, I struggled to get them free. When i looked up I saw the Guardian run up towards me, they jumped up and kicked my face, the force of it made be fall on my back. My vision blurred abit from the kick, I was too dazed to get up but when i tried i felt a weight on my chest.

When my vision came back, I looked above me to see the guardian sitting on me, pinning my arms down with their legs. Raised above their head was a dagger, reacting quickly I threw my legs up. I grabbed their sides with my knees and with it I switched our positions, with my pinning them down and them on the bottom. I stare down at them, I couldn't tell if they were scared or frighten with the turn of events but I could hear their heavy breath, as well as mine. I wrap my second set of arms around their throat then I my hand on their helmet. If I am to kill them I would like to see the life being choked out of them.

I felt a hiss of air when I take off their helmet, my eyes were fixed on them to see their expression. My eyes were met with two icy blue eyes, staring back at me. They froze me in place as i stared at the face they belonged too- it's her. I should expected it too be when I recognized their fighting style, too fluid for any other Guardian to get right. I took my hands away from her throat, seeing her draw in a breath but the whole time she never brought eye contact with me. In her eyes i couldn't see an ounce of fear, she just stared at me with a blank expression of her's; she wasn't afraid of me. Perhaps their is more to her then just a pretty face, her fighting style with a dagger was unique as well as her reaction when faced with certain death it was- tempting.

"What's the matter? can't finish me off?" She asks.

I refrained from answering, she couldn't understand me if I wanted her too. I just stared and tilted my head at her.

"You have the upper hand, why stop? you are obviously a skilled Fallen Captain." She talked yet again.

I had no idea what she was going for with this, I couldn't talk to her if I wanted too. Even though I crave to have a conversation with her to find out more about her. But her comment was flattering at best.

She began talking again but I wasn't listening I stared down at her as she talked to me, watching her lips move with each word. I thought back to how Carlax so unceremoniously stole a kiss, even I wanted to do the same I rather wait for such a thing. As she talked I brought my hand to her hair, stroking the soft neat hair. I was careful not to loosen it with my fingers as I stroked. She paused, looking a little confused with my actions but said nothing about it. I cupped her face with my second set of arms, she was confused by the action but I think her eyes widen with my next move- I lean down and touched my forehead to her. I heard her breathing get heavily as i held my position over her, she continued to say nothing but it didn't mask the confusion she felt.

In her head she thought she'd be dead by now, not being treated with affection from a Fallen. On how the wheels in her head must be working over time to comprehend this, what else was their to understand? being this close to her, touching and feeling her made my heart soar. I could not describe the feeling, it was much different then when I saw her in the arena. If Tehis was here, he could best described this as- love. There it is, the word that sums up what I am feeling now. I love and adore this creature, this Guardian, my enemy. Sibine, my love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drekis shows Sibine some tender affection, much to her confusion.

**Unlikely**

**Chapter 5**

The thought that runs through my mind is but this- whats happening? I bite my lip as this Fallen Captain rubs it's masked forehead against mine. It was staring right at me, I couldn't figure out the emotion but the gesture lines up with that of a cat. What was this Fallen doing? a moment a go he was ready to kill me but now he's caressing my face, stroking my hair and touching our foreheads together. I couldn't stop this even if I wanted to, he has me pinned down with his knees were on my arms. I couldn't break free of this, the only option i had was to just lay here and just take it.

I could feel his thumb stroke my cheeks, it was a simple gesture but it made me relax and slowed down my breathing. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this much- love, by the Traveller is that even the right word for this? it shouldn't be since a Fallen, an enemy of the light, is the one caressing me with such care. How can I help it? no one has been this tender with me in the past, not even Carlax can show this much affection without scaring me. Why am I comparing Carlax to this thing? he's a Guardian like me so it's fine if he shamelessly flirts with me but this? it's wrong, just wrong- so why am I enjoying this?

Those thoughts swim around in my head, I let them fester as I slowly close my eyes. I felt a shift above me, a weight lift off my small body as I took in a deeper breath. I refused to open my eyes but I could feel shifts in my position; I felt it's hands leave my face and instead find it's way to my back and waist. I felt myself being lifted up for a brief second before I was gently placed against something. I felt cool metal and leather, curious to as what I was propped up against made me open my eyes. From my limited vision I now realized that this Fallen had switched out positions, I was propped me against him with my legs straddling his waist. I tried to pull myself up but hands on both my back and my rump prevented that, I looked back to see the Fallen Captain had utilized both set of arms to keep me on him. Seeing this I look up at him, he has his head tilted to the side, was he confused by this? just what made this Fallen treat me with such care, it should have no reason to but yet here it is.

I furrow my brows and look away from him. I'm trying to wrap my head around this whole scenario, here I am straddling a Fallen Captain with his hands on my back and my rump like it was nothing. I then felt his hand being placed on my cheek, he gently turns my head to face him. I couldn't see much expression beyond his eyes but yet I can see something in them, is it worry? why worry? he leans in an touches our foreheads together but this time he closes his eyes.

I sit here stunned at this, the affection I'm being shown is astounding. I can't take this silence anymore, I have to ask despite the fact I can't understand him. I push away from head pull myself an arm's length away from him.

"Why are you doing this? why the care? why the affection? what is with you that makes you want to do this for me? you should be trying to kill me, not be cuddling me." I huffed and bared my teeth.

We stare at eachother, never breaking our eye contact. I don't know why i'm even waiting for an answer, I couldn't understand him but- wait what is he doing? he removes a hand from my back and holds it- over his chest? what is that suppose to mean? I didn't have enough time to answer that because then he pulled me in for a hug. His arms embrace me, holding me still but yet not crushing me. Now that I'm laying down again, I felt so comfortable as my body relaxed, perhaps I can sort of this out after a good nap.

* * *

I could tell she was shocked, by everything but when I held her close to me she seemed to have stopped fussing. Maybe she got what I meant? who knows, humans can't really get gestures like Fallen do. Oh by whatever she regards ass holy is this the sweetest position I ever thought of, holding her this close to me left me intoxicated with her beauty and sweet voice. I held her close until i felt her go limp in my arms, she must have fallen asleep- how cute. I stroked her hair once more, helping her along her little nap.

"Alright I couldn't find any fuel so I might have to- what the hell is happening?!"

I quickly turned my head and saw Tehis standing there, by the sound of his voice I can guess he was pretty shocked at what I was doing.

"Please keep it down." I whispered.

Tehis walked up to me and examined Sibine, he walked around us and finally stopped in front of me.

"Yeesh, you work fast. How the heck do you get her to be like that?" Tehis asks as he gestures to Sibine.

I look down and shrug. "Well, she tried to kill me and I had to defend myself, so we ended up fighting. I didn't realize it was her until I pinned her to the ground and took her helmet off."

"Smooth, well you're method works pretty well- fight'em until their tired." Tehis shrugged.

"Seem to work fine."

"So what happened after you fought her?"He asked, getting himself seated on the ground beside me.

"Well, after I removed her helmet I kind of- well started touching her face. Caressing i think the word is." Thank goodness I left my helm on, I can already feel my face light up.

"Wow, that must have been pretty confusing for her." Tehis remarked.

"It was, I don't think she quite understands how I feel about her just yet."

"Ah, give her time and maybe she'll catch on- hmmm she is quite pretty now that I have a good look at her. I can see why you're so smitten with this one." Tehis said as he got up.

"Alright, well it's like almost dark and she's already passed out. You should probably get some sleep as well." Tehis said as he walked away from me and took the ship.

"Wait, what about you? don't you still need someone to guard the ship?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll wake you when I need help now just sleep by your lady while I fix this thing." Tehis waved his hand at me before turning back to the ship.

I huffed, I highly doubt he can fend off any attackers but I am here if he needs me. I look down once more, Sibine is still sleeping in my arms. I look back at Tehis and sigh I wasn't opposed to the idea of sleeping with Sibine next to me but it just seems like things were moving a bit too fast. I wanted to be able to first show her how much I care for her and how I'm the one she can depend on, hopefully be more dependable then that machine she talked to earlier today. I snorted at the thought of him, I don't know anything about him but I know for a fact he's competing for Sibine's hand as much as I am- but I have the upper hand. In the short time we shared together I believe I showed her all the affection she could ever want, from caressing her face and stroking her hair, I'm in the lead of this game.

I smile, knowing full well I have a better chance at Sibine's hand then Carlax. With that though I ever so gently lean back and lay down on the ground, being careful enough to keep Sibine balanced on top of me. This was admittingly an awkward position to be in but I'm not going to complain, I take a deep breath in before shutting my eyes.

* * *

I groan as I slowly stir, heaving myself upward into the sitting position. Rubbing my eyes before I begin to survey my surroundings; nothing much has changed since I last fell asleep but- I look down and saw no one. Instead of a hefty Fallen Captain coddling me like a newborn, only a single long fur-like cape had been placed on me to stimulate the warm feeling I felt when he held me. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them around me so where did he go? I took one last look around from where I sat.

"Having fun?"

I turned to my side and saw my Ghost had appeared.

"Why say that?" I ask, slightly curious for an answer.

"Before you went fell asleep you looked like you were enjoying the Captain's company." The Ghost teased but I sighed and brushed it off.

"It's not what you think it is." I turn away, getting up from the make-shift bed.

"You can keep telling yourself that but I know, you don't even give Carlax the time of day." The Ghost stated.

"That's different." I retorted.

"Really? you had two other daggers, you could have quickly dispatched the Captain with ease. Not to mentio your guns were still on your person." If the Ghost had a face, it would be smirking right now.

I huff, feeling my face heat up. Though I can't deny what they said was true, I could have easy handled that fallen when he let his guard down but instead I let him touch me. I let him caress me and show me so much affection. Something I wasn't use to, I pushed Carlax away because he showed it so why is this different? behind me I could hearing footsteps come closer, my Ghost quickly disappeared and I turn around and bared my dagger. Before me stood a towering giant, the Captain, the very same one from before. Seeing this I didn't know if I should keep my dagger up or not, my arm waviered a bit but I kept it from falling down, the Captain then kneel down to my level as much as he could. Placing his hand on mine, I look down at the gesture and saw him slowly rub his thumb n my hand. Too distracted, he quickly took the knife from me and tossed it too the side.

Before I had time to react he pressed our foreheads together, like before but this time he grabbed my hands and held them. I was faced with the decision to either push him away or let him continue. I wanted to but at the same time I didn't, I was conflicted with how to proceed with this but of course, I didn't have time to decide. The Captain grabbed me, picking me up and holding me in the air as he sat down, he then sat me down on him once more. This time facing away from him as his second pair of arms slithered their way to my waist, I look down at the gesture- to keep me from running away or is it just to hold me?

Before I could answer my own question he dropped a bag in front of me, I stared down at it before looking up at him. He simply gestured his head in the direction of it, perhaps 'go ahead' was what he meant, ever so carefully I pulled the bag closer to me and opened it. Inside were cans of food and metal containers, I looked at the bag quizzically; was he trying t feed me? why would he do that? this whole affection thing might tie into this as well, so what did it mean? I'll have to answer those later, realizing how hungry I am by the gaping grumbling noise my stomach made. I reached in and grabbed a can, checking the label to see that it was a type of canned hearty soup.

Grabbing my last dagger I skillfully punch a hole in one end and pull my knife in a circular pattern. I repeat this until I poked three holes and pulled my knife enough to get it open. Carefully I remove the lid and toss it to the side, I look inside and saw large bits of vegetables and meat balls. Licking my lips as I jab two of my fingers in and pull out some of the large bits, I lean forward and jam them in my mouth. They were cold but I didn't care, right now I could eat anything raw right about now. I continue to shove the chunks into my mouth, feeling my hunger slowly go away as I drank the soup's juice. I toss the can aside and grab another, repeating the process once more.

As I ate I can feel the Captain's hands wonder, four of them each caressed a part of me; his second pair rubbed my thighs but I was concerned at how much he focused on the inner part. His other hands, one was caressing my side and just below my chest piece as the other stroked my hair. H was uncomfortable with this but I allowed him to continue, he did give me food and was a gentlemen in this short time I've been around him- minus the fighting- I might as well give him a bone and let him touch me. after i finished my second can i put it to the side and wiped my mouth, his idle touching made my mind wonder to much darker thoughts. I wondered if this Fallen was planning to just take me, this whole affectionate behavior just being a ruse to let my guard down just so he can rip my armour off and ravish and abuse my body without my consent. I heard it happen before with several other guardians, both male and female faced rape when they were captured by Fallen.

If that was his intention then I'll be ready for when he does decide to hurt me but- I fell asleep on to of him, he could have taken advantage of my sleeping body then. Obviously, he wasn't like other Fallen, they would have killed me on sight. Aside from that, his very actions and behavior towards me were still a mystery, I couldn't figure them out. If only i could understand him, then maybe I can ask him outright but I don't speak Fallen. I sigh and slouch against him, he senses this and re-positions me; I'm starting to feel like a doll then a real person. I find myself cradled in his arms, both sets holding me up close to him as he leans down.

Staring at him, reach forward and touch his mask. "Let me see you're face."

He tilted his head to the side, trying to comprehend what I mean but I took it upon myself to go ahead with it anyways. I grabbed the mask and working my fingers around it until I found the release button. Pressing it I heard a hiss and the mask came off with ease. When I pulled it away I was met with the most strangest gesture- leaning in he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I think I'm now starting to get why he's acting like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters might be a little slow, mostly because i have another side project that is taking up my time and i have to get my other stories moving along. Also I might as well say this now before I let you guys be taken completely by surprise; there will be sex scenes in future chapters. Maybe three or four chapters from now, I just want you too know that as I intended this to be a smutty fanfic. You are free to unfollow this story guilt free.
> 
> Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drekis goes to some lengths to prove himself to Sibine, even going as far as stealing food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting it here because this is a filler Chapter, just to show you where Drekis got the cans of food and why Tehis is shown in the previous chapter. I'm sorry for the filler but i had no idea what to do with chapter six, so this spawned and I liked it too much to delete it.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Unlikely**

**Chapter 6**

When the morning light dawned, I woke up first to find Sibine still asleep on me. I didn't want to disturb her but I had to eat something, ever since Tehis and I escaped we had nothing to eat. I gently sat myself up, careful not to wake Sibine as I gently laid her on the ground. She curled up instantly on the new surface, I smiled as I looked upon the sleeping beauty. Bringing my arms behind me I took off my fur cape and wrapped it around her, just to give her a little bit of warmth while I'm gone. I looked up and over at the ship to spot Tehis sleeping against a rock, I walked up to him and shaked him a bit.

"Tehis, get up." I said, still shaking him until I saw him stir.

"Ugh, fine I'm up." He stretched his limbs as he got up.

"So how did your little nap time with the Guardian go?" Tehis asked as he gestured to Sibine.

"Alright, she didn't take off like I thought." I answered, still quite relieved.

"Alright good, now what are we doing for today? well you mainly, I still got to fix this ship." Tehis said, slightly glaring at the ship.

"Maybe you can come with me to find some material you're missing." I suggested.

Tehis stood there and thought for a moment, looking back at Sibine.

"Yeah, so what about her?" He asks, turning to me once more.

"Thinking of finding her something to eat." I shrugged, this made Tehis raised a brow at me.

"Wow, you are just one big romantic machine are you? what about you? what are you going to eat?" Tehis questioned, crossing his arms,

"I'll eat when she's done, now come on, I want to be back before she wakes up." I said as i turn to leave, hearing Tehis's tiny footsteps behind me.

* * *

It has been a less then eventful morning, aside from dodging the other Fallen from another house; Houses tend to look down on the House of Exile. I wanted to avoid an all out firefight with them if I can, I don't have a gun to defend me and Tehis' could barely penetrate armour. So we snuck by when we could or even found another way around entirely. The hardest part of today had to be finding food, these buildings have been picked clean by the Fallen occupying this area, I maybe found a few cans but they were severely damaged; I couldn't give this to Sibine. I scowl as I toss a damaged can to the wall, it spattered and coated the wall with it's contents. Tehis walked beside me and put his chin on his fist.

"Hm, great new look. You are an excellent decorator." Tehis teased.

"Not now." I scoff as I walk off.

Hours have passed and I still haven't found a single can of food that was edible. I grew impatient as I paced around, I even grew worried that I will never be back in time. I wanted to be there when she awoke, I wanted to present her with her meal and have her eat it. I wanted to show her that I can provide for her; another expectation I placed on myself that I added to the already long list of things I wanted to prove to her. Tehis walked up to me and tapped on my arm.

"You really have to loosen up, it's not the end of the universe if you can't find her something to eat." Tehis said, patting my arm as an act of comfort.

"It might not matter much to you, but it matters to me that I find something edible for her." I glared at him and pulled my arm away from him.

Tehis retracted his arm from my gesture and sighed. "Well if you feel that way then I think I might know where we can find some food."

I perk up and look at him, he motions me to follow him and I do. He leads me to a broken window and points out. I look in the direction he's drawing attention too and I see several Dregs raiding a storehouse. I raise a brow at him and look at him.

"How long have you know about this?" I ask.

"Couple minutes now, but that's not important. What is though, is that we can trail behind him and see where they are taking that stuff, then we take what we want and run." Tehis took a proud stance at his ingenious. Simply rolled my eyes at him.

I ruffle the little Mohawk of hair he had. "Yeah sure, now let's good."

I take my hand off him to recieve a glare from him, he snorted at him and proceed to fix his hair as I make my way out of this building and outside. I crouch behind some pillars and look out, the Dregs were just finishing up with packing the food they gathered. I look back to see Tehis making his way towards me, I turn my attention back to the Dregs and watch them leave; Tehis and i followed them.

Almost an hour later we finally stopp at a huge building, we hid behind pillars when we caught sight of a guard. The Dregs continued inside with the bags of food, I cursed in my native tongue; of course their food stores will be guarded. Tehis looked ahead and anaylsed the situation, I've seen that look before and it meant trouble.

"I have a plan-"

"I don't want o hear it." I cut him off.

"No, no this one will work. I promise." Tehis pleaded but I hissed at him. This made Tehis mad.

"Look, you want food for Sibine? you want to be there when she wakes up?" Tehis glared a him.

I froze, he had a point even though I didn't want to acknowledge it. I look back at the guards, they were Vandals with wire rifles, whatever plan he had he better have thought up a good one. I sigh and turn to him.

"Fine what is it?" I asked, slightly concerned.

Tehis rubbed his hands together, if his mask was off then I would have seen the most devious of smiles plastered on it- this isn't good.

* * *

From behind a pillar I watch as Tehis runs out in front of the building, I couldn't exacly hear what he was saying but I did see him shoot his gun at the guards several times- and holy crap it worked, they were following him. They jumped from their posts and ran after Tehis, that crazy bastard might get himself killed like that but he told me not to go after him. I had my doubts about if he's actually going to live or not, I sigh hoping he'll be alright. I get up and make my way over to the building's entrance, Tehis assures me that their won't be much guards inside but I hardly trust him when it comes to a plan he concocts. I have my swords by my side, still a little dull but they'll have to do for ease I make my way inside, seeing no one in sight I continue, the building was vast inside with two sets of stairs leading up. I couldn't tell if those Dregs stored the food on the ground level or a level above me, I didn't have much time to think so I just went with searching the ground floor.

I peeked into a room, finding nothing but a room filled with odd handles and bottles of liquid. I refrain from finding out what they contain, I move to the next but find nothing resembling bags of food or even stacks of it. I heard some chatter coming around the corner so i acted fast and hid in the room, the chattering comes closer and in view of the door frame I see two Dregs; couldn't tell if they were the ones from before or not. Quietly I sneak up behind them and grab them by the collar their armour and bash them against the wall, dazed from the impact but breathing.

"Alright, before I cut you into pieces- and I mean it." I say as I use my second pair of arms to retrieve my swords.

"Where is your store houses?" I ask, narrowing my gaze at them.

They exchanged looks, both look equally scared but not saying a word. An act of defiance, I growl as I slam their bodies against the wall again.

"Tell me!" I roared.

One of them flinches. "N-no, we can't- Captain-"

I press one of my swords to their belly, shutting them up as they felt the cool metal against their skin. My finger on the trigger, the same trigger to turn on this weapon's electricity.

"Either you tell me or you're going to have the most shocking death of all time." I dared them to say no to me one last time.

As I suspected, they shook their head but I simply smiled. In one motion I drive my sword across from their stomach, severing their spinal cord in half. A shrilled screech filled the room as their lower half falls to the ground, I move my foot from the mess before letting the other half fall to the ground. I then turn my attention to the other Dreg who looked particularly freaked out by the fact I murdered his comrade in front of him.

"So, what's your answer going to be?" I ask, holding my sword up for extra emphasis on what is to come.

Their eyes widen, they lifted a finger and pointed in a direction. "Over there, just turn right around the corner and walk down the hall, it's in an room with an open door. you can't miss it."

It's shaky tone made it clear they were scared, I didn't care. I put them down and look in the direction they were pointing, before they could move, my other arm swipes the sword across them and I hear a loud hiss- decapitation, perfect. I continued onward and followed the directions given to me, turned the corner and continued down the hall like he said. I couldn't see the said open door but I kept going, then I saw a room with a light coming through it. I walked over to it and sure enough their it is, a room filled with canned food and packaged ones. I surveyed the room to see what I could take, I spot a bag and thought it'd be a useful method of transporting these goods so I grabbed it and looked at the stacks and piles. Eventually to save time I decided to grab the canned stuff, most likely to last longer. I started to pile in the canned foods into the bag with as much as I could carry, once I felt it was full enough I closed it up and walked out.

"Hey! you're not suppose to be in there!"

I twisted my head in the direction of the voice, I saw two guards- damn it Tehis. I had no time to fight these things so I ran towards them, bashing through them and sending them flying. I turned and headed towards the entrance, I heard gun fire and saw the electrifying bullets of wire rifles zoom pass me. I jumped forward and rolled out the door, quickly recovering I ran away from the building and turned a corner. I could hear shouting behind me but I ignored them as I continued running.

* * *

Tehis didn't come back, I only assumed the worse as I continued back to where we parked the ship. I couldn't fix it, only Tehis knew how and if he was dead or deserted me then I'm trapped here without a ride back to the moon. I sigh, I my be trapped but at least I'm not alone. I turn the corner and saw Sibine, she was sitting up and talking to this weird little robot- it's something I've seen Guardians kept with them, something close to a pet I assumed. I walked forward as they continued to converse.

"...Not to mention your guns were still on your person."

I think they might have heard me, because her pet disappeared and she zipped around wielding a dagger, I raised a brow- I thought I got rid of that, did she have more then one on her person? heh, she's definitely dangerous. I like that.

I saw her arm struggling to keep itself up, it was cute she was trying to act intimidating towards me. I kneel down and grabbed her hand, rubbing it with my thumb as I use the other to take the dagger and toss it. She was equally beautiful and deadly, something that made me want her more. I lean in and touch our foreheads together again, taking her hands in mine. I have loved her when I first set my eyes on her and now it's the only thing that brought me comfort, as I might be stuck here for the rest of my life. I let the moment set in before I decided to get a little comfortable with her, I grabbed her and held her up as I sat down, setting her gently down on my lap. Once comfortable I set the bag filled with canned goods in front of her, she looked confused about it but I just gestured to go ahead. she caught on and started to rummage around I the bag, when she got a can she liked I watched her open it with ease before she gorged herself on it's contents.

I watched her slurp up the remaining contents of the can before tossing it to the side and grabbing another one, I was pleased she appreciated the food I got for her. I had hoped to wake her up with the promise of food but this is just fine, as she ate through her second helping I felt my hands wonder; a subconscious action no doubt. My second pair of hands found their way to her thoughts and rubbed against the fabric, my first set were placed on different parts how ever. One hand rubbed her side and her stomach, the other I had stroking her hair but still being careful not to undo the perfect bun she had. I couldn't tell if she sensed this or if she just didn't care, either way it was good she was letting me touch her once more. Even if I wanted to stop I couldn't control myself enough to keep my hands off her. But I was mindful on where I touched, I was unaware where Awoken's sensitive areas were so I was mindful not to wonder too far- less she uses this last dagger on me instead of a can of food.

I then felt her slouch against me, I took it as a sign that she is tired. Picking her up once more I take her and cradle her in my arms, I look down at her and see her confusion on yet being switched to a different position yet again. I smiled and leaned down, my intention was to touch our foreheads together again but she placed her hands on my mask, completely stopping me, I was confused at the gesture until she spoke.

"Let me see your face." She said.

Confused I tilted my head to the side, wondering if I was hearing things or if she actually said that. she gave me no time to sort it out what she had said, as she took it upon herself to grip my mask. I could feel and hear her fingers move around on the lower piece of my mask, not fighting her as she found the release button, I just let it happen. Before she could get a good look at part of my face I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, chaste compared to the one she was given earlier. It was then I saw the confusion in her blue eyes fester more, was she still unsure how I felt towards her? she shouldn't be as I did some things that would have proved to her on how i felt. She was as obvious as she was beautiful, I pull my mouth into a toothy smile as I leaned in and press out foreheads together once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibine questions the nature of the Fallen Captain Drekis's interest in her, and something from Drekis's mischievous deed comes back to bite him in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait I gave you guys for this Chapter but it's hard to put ideas down into words. This chapter was meant to have some shameless smut but after consideration I decided to push the smutty love scene further back into the story until I feel you guys are ready for my terrible writing. In response to taking out the love scene I decided to make the chapter slightly longer then before. Not including the author's note it is now 3,244 words long. A lot longer then my previous chapters and I do pride myself in that.

**Unlikely**

**Chapter 7**

This cannot be happening, this has to be a dream of some sort. Because this is unreal, this Fallen shouldn't be in love with me- it's completely unlikely! I shift uncomfortably in his arms as he held me but he just tightened his grip on me. I couldn't take this- why me? what have I done to get this thing to fall head over heels for me? I never encountered this Captain previously so why? this realization was hard for me to swallow, there was no way this Fallen could have been smitten with me when I have never met them before now. It's impossible but yet here it is in front of me, the living proof was cuddling me. this was hard to believe but I can't deny it- this Captain, has romantic feelings for me and it was confusing the fuck out of me. Oh by the Traveller how can this happen to me?

The captain handles me with such care as he rubs his forehead against mine. It should be bothering me right now but I felt enjoyment from the attention he was giving me and I was powerless to stop him. I have to get out of here but if he sees me struggle or attempt to leave then he will become displeased with me, then he could possible snap me in half. There was no way out of this situation without rousing his suspicion of me, I don't know if he believes I feel the same way or not. Whatever he thinks then that's my ticket out of here. If I can gain his trust somehow then maybe he can trust me enough to leave me be for several minutes without him watching me. Then i can escape and get out of here, put this behind me and avoid this planet like he plague for a few years until he dies or until he gets offed by another Guardian.

All I just need to play along with this charade until he lets his guard down, then I can make a break for it. In the meantime I had to bid my time while I wait for the opportunity to rise. I sighed, I hated to wait but what should I do? it was the only plan I had- now, to start bidding my time. My eyes wonder around and I spot the bag of cans, an idea comes forth. I reach down with my arm attempting to grab a can, the Captain must have noticed this as he uses one of his arms to grab it for me. I take it and look at it innocently before looking up at him.

"You know, getting these must have not been easy...was it?" I looked at them, seeing a nod which prompted me to go further with this.

"Oh, I see. it must be exhausting to get this, maybe even hungry too..." I trailed off, seeing the Captain's head nod in agreement. I smile.

I look back at the can and take out my dagger, I take off the lid and toss it too the side before I held up the can.

"Here, you need to eat." I said sweetly, fluttering my eyes to really sell it.

The Captain looks at the opened can and refuses. I raise a brow and look down at the can myself.

"Why won't you eat? you need your strength." I say, trying to conceive them but they just stared at me. Then i got it.

"No, you want me to feed you? don't you?" I say, slightly annoyed.

The Captain nods it's head in agreement, I sigh and shake my head. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this, digging my fingers in the can, I bring up a good amount of it's chunky contains before holding up my hand. He leans in and opens his mouth, it's slithering long tongue slides out of it mouth and slurps up the chunky contains. Through my glove I can feel the sliminess of his tongue, I shiver as he gets the last bit of the food. I take a moment to look at my hand, seeing the shine come off it from the layers of saliva coating the material. I sigh and dig my hands back in the can and hold up whatever contains I could hold, once again he laps up the contains with ease and leaves my hand both wet from the soup contents and his saliva. I look back in the can and see that it's empty, I toss that aside and he grabs me another one. I grab my dagger and work it's lid off, tossing it too the side but then I look inside, it wasn't chunky like the other soups, this one was mostly liquid. I swoosh it around before holding it up.

"You have to drink this one. Can you hand me another can before you do?" I ask.

He nods and picks up another can and hands it too me, I take it then give him the liquid soup. He looks at it curiously before placing the can's edge to his mouth and drinks, I watch him as he leans his head back to drink. Without looking I thrust my dagger down on top of the can and begin to work it's lid off; still watching him drink the soup without watching where I was working my dagger. A sharp pain surges through my arm as I toss the can along with my dagger away from me. I grip my hand, seeing blood leak from my hand as I do, cursing myself for not watching where I was pointing the dagger. I bite my lip to prevent me from screaming, I had to stay strong. I just needed a make shift bandage, maybe if I use my cloak- cutting my thoughts off, I notice the Captain looking at my bleeding hand.

"I cut myself, it's noting to get worked up over." I assured him, as I tighten my grip on my hand in attempt to stop the bleeding.

I felt myself being lower into his lap once more, I look around as his arms let go of me except for one that was holding me up. I look up at him and I see him unravel that scarf of his, I was confused at what he was doing until he ripped off a piece. Taking my hand he gently wraps the green fabric around my hand and tightens it enough to help with the bleeding. When he was done I look at my hand, seeing the green fabric wrapped around my hand. Just then the Captain then takes my hand in his, entangling our fingers as he held onto my hand. I stare down at the gesture then up at him, he looks at me with nothing but love in his eyes- please don't.

I take my hand away from theirs, grasping it close to my body. The Captain seems confused by my action as he leans in and tries to grab my hand again but I pull away each time. He moves back a bit, hurt by my reaction. He seems to think it's their fault i'm acting this way, that couldn't have been farther from the truth. it wasn't them, it was me.

* * *

Hours had passed and I was still here, still sitting on this Captain's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I couldn't wrap my head around what a simple gesture of helping made me feel something, something thought I gave up long time ago. No matter how many times I tell myself that this wasn't real, it didn't stop me fro thinking about it- and I hate it. I didn't need this, but here it was haunting me like a ghost. It startled me when I felt arms tighten their grip on my body. I dared not look up, I couldn't think of what to even say or do if he looks a me with pleading eyes.

I had to get a grip on myself and nip this in the butt as fast as I could but- I couldn't, he was just so charming. He looked genuinely distressed when I wouldn't answer him or stir with his constant touching. Even if I could say it, I didn't want to hurt him- oh Traveller why do I feel like this? what's the matter with me, you think a girl would learn. I sigh and put my hand down, this caused a reaction in the Captain. He snaked his hand onto mine and held it, I simply turned to see him grasping my wrapped handed tightly. For awhile I just sat there and watched, wondering what my next move would be. As a hunter I always had an escape route, always had a plan but for the first time; I'm stuck.

I look at his hand holding mine, wondering just when this happened and how it happened. I've never met them before today and yet they are head over heels for me, I couldn't understand it. Perhaps when we were fighting? could it have happened there? no they stopped when they saw my face. I sighed and shook my head, no matter at how strange it was that this happened I couldn't deny that it felt nice to be held. Even Carlax couldn't show me this type of affection before, he was so forward and daring that he would sometimes hold me close and try to kiss me. I don't know what gave him the idea I wanted a daring man, I didn't want a man at all really; it was just too much work to get married and have children, I was Guardian after all. Having children, even adopted ones wouldn't be good for me. I couldn't let them bare that weight of me leaving them alone constantly just to fulfill a duty that has been passed down to me many years ago.

I looked up at the Captain, I had to tell him that I had to go. I couldn't stay here with him, I had a life and a duty to uphold. Just as i opened my mouth Vandals jump in front of us, the Captain was the first to respond by jumping up. I sat down on the ground while the Vandals trained their guns on us, the Captain drew his swords out but I didn't want him protecting me. I huffed and got up, getting out my auto rifle, Her Vengeance, I bit my lip as the pain from my injured hand as it started to act up again. It hurt but I couldn't let the Captain protect me, I wasn't just some damsel in distress; I could take care of myself. This surprised the Captain quite a bit but he then he went back and trained his eyes on the enemies before us. I had no idea why the House of Winter found me so fast, I didn't give away my position when I was stalking their leader and this Captain looked like he didn't move far from our spot; unless-

I turn my gaze to the bag, still full of cans, of course. A Vandal moved in the corner of my eye, I turned to see them looking at the cans I had opened earlier; angry, they crushed the can and their their eyes on us. I looked up at the Captain, now realizing where he had got the cans from, he had stolen from the House of Winter. I didn't know if it was stupid that he stole food from them or terribly romantic that he did just to feed me. Regardless I kept my sights on the Vandals around us, we were surrounded with no way out except going through them.

I looked at the Captain, I couldn't directly tell them what I as thinking but i nodded my head in the direction of a Vandal charging their gun up. He grinned and nodded in agreement, with that I aimed and pulled the trigger of my gun. A barrage of bullets tore into the Vandal in front of me before it fell, this caused the Vandals to start shooting. The Captain grabbed my waist and jumped out of their line of fire, he then threw his sword at one of the Vandals. The sword pierced their chest as they let out a scream as it fell backwards, the Captain smiled at his kill as he brought us down on a pillar. He let go of my waist to allow me to shot once more.

I quickly trained my rifle on a Vandal and pulled the trigger, sending a series of bullets through their head. I smiled as they fell over, the Captain then lunged forward towards the Vandal beside the one I shot. He swiped his sword across their stomach, the Vandal went down and the Captain retrieved his sword. A Vandal saw a window of opportunity and quickly reacted to seize it, they fired at the Captain and struck them in the leg. The Captain howled with pain, he's knees buckling under the pain, seeing this stirred something inside of me. I narrowed my eyes and turned my gaze to the Vandal who shot the Captain.

In my fit of rage I activated my super, from my side I pulled forth a long blade of electrical energy and jumped towards the Vandal. They must have never saw me coming as when they turned , their eyes widen as they let out a shriek but I cut it short when my blade lopped it's head off. Their blood splatter across my face and my arm as their body fell over, I huffed as I train my eyes on the two remaining Vandals. They looked frightened but that didn't stop me; I held my blade tight as I charged forward. My blade close to my side as I swiped it across them, my blade cut through their legs as they buckled and fell on the ground. Taking my chance I step on one's chest and drive my blade through their chest, I watch them scream and struggle to get away from me but I simply turn my blade and their screams of pain are soon silenced.

I take my blade out as soon as it disappears in my hand, I then turn to my last foe. They shook with fear as they tried to crawl away from me, I simply put my boot down on them their chest and looked them in the eyes. I watched their pleading eyes beg me to let them live, I take my auto rifle out once more and aim it at their heads; their pleading eyes still trained on my as I fired.

* * *

I felt my heart flutter as I watched her execute those two Vandals with such ease. She didn't even flinch when they pleaded for her to spare them, that wasn't even the best part either; with such grace she leaped across the room and took out three Vandals on her own. She then killed the two survivors without mercy- truly a dangerous creature. I heave myself over and force myself up, I limp over to her as she puts her gun back on her back. I reach out and place my hand on her shoulder, she turns to me. my eyes widen as I looked upon her face, her flawless face was covered in the fresh blood of the Fallen smeared across her face, the blood of her enemy added a factor of her beauty I already recognized but only now does it ever fully show. She was a creature of the hunt, prowling the grounds for prey and wore their blood as war paint as she roamed the lands- she was truly a lethal creature to fear and I was madly in love with her.

Without thinking I grabbed her face and brought our lips together, her small stature made me lean as I held her face. She seemed shocked by this but she didn't turn away from me, she brought her hands up and wrapped them around my neck. The kiss was chaste, our lips touched but yet their was passion behind this, my hands left her face and wondered to her waist and her legs. I grabbed her and held her up, her new position caused her to shift around in my arms but she held the kiss before we pulled apart. She breathed softly as she looked into my eyes, she bit her lip as she turned away. I frowned and used my free hand to turn her back to me, she looked like she was- crying? tears welled up in her blue eyes as stared at me. I didn't know what this was about but she opened her mouth.

"This shouldn't have happened." She said as he voice cracked.

I tilted my head to the side, not understanding her reason for saying such a thing.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way but- ugh! why do you have to be so charming?" She yelled, and pushed herself out of my arms.

I was confused, I didn't know why she was acting so strangely. Before she didn't object to me holding her or kissing her, she seemed to enjoy it as she gave into it but now she's distressed. What did i do? I saw her back away from me before turning her back to me but I didn't want her to do this, so i decided to close the gap between us as I walked forward. In her state she started to pull on her hair, loosening her bun, I reached out and tried to touch her shoulder but then she turned around.

"Stop! just stop." She held her hand out in front of her, putting distance between us.

I did as she said as she backed up further against a wall, the tears still flowing down from her eyes to her cheek. I didn't know what I was suppose to do, she was crying and I wanted to help comfort her but she didn't want me close so her; so I stood their utterly helpless as I watched her cry.

"Why, why did you have to fall for me? this isn't right. I want to be rid of you but- I, I don't-... I don't push you away." She ran her hand through her hair as her tears continue to crawl down her cheeks.

Very cautiously I make my way over to her, she stirred from my movement but she didn't stop me. I continue to inch closer to her, finally reaching I wrap my arms around her. I hold her close as she cries on me, carefully pet her hair in an attempt to calm her down but she seems resistant to the fact. I huffed, she was too far in that I couldn't pull her out of it; I only saw one option. I quickly look around me to see if anyone is around, seeing no one else but the dead Vandal corpses. Assured that we were alone I turn my attention back to her and sigh.

I let out the one noise I never thought I would ever make a again- I purred. Long and loud enough for her to hear the distinct clicking and chattering of the purr my race made. This made her stir as she she stopped her crying and looked up at me, I simply grind my teeth together in embarrassment. I have never purred for anyone but my own parents, not even Tehis was sure I still possessed the trait but here am, purring for my love, Sibine. She stared at me for some time before offering a weak smile, she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around my neck; head resing on my cheek.

"Do it again." She asks.

As embarrassing as it was she seemed to like it so I did it once more. Purring against her cheek, knowing well enough that she can feel the vibration of it. It seem to relax her okay enough as she sighed, her muscles then went lax her muscles went limp as she almost slipped out of my arms. I held her tightly as I purred against her hoping she was okay from now on.

"What the heck am I looking at?"

Oh no, not again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drekis gets a little surprise after his kiss with Sibine and Sibine looks for a solution to their little language barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long delay on this story as well as my other ones but I'm kind of on a hiatus right now as I have my side project to work on but I will still try to find time to write. As of for the story right now, things are going to get interesting real fast. Sibine is going to run into a little problem at the Vestian Outpost as well as find out a little bit more about Dekis and Tehis about an unsavoury manner. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter.

Unlikely

Chapter 8

Breaking our embrace i turn and my heart leapt with joy- Tehis had returned. I smiled widely and quickly bolted towards the small Dreg, I grabbed him and held him up as I flung him around like a child's toy. I had wondered where he had gone, when he did no return right away I assumed the worse but here he is in the flesh. My friend had come back, nothing seemed more important to me at the moment then him.

"Augh! put me down you oversized child!" Tehis shouted as he flinched in my grasp.

I obeyed and let him down, in my bliss I failed to notice the amount of new scratches on his armour nor the bruises and cuts on his exposed flesh before. I frowned as i looked him over, it looks as if his part of the plan had gone awry somewhere along the way. I crouched down to inspect him for further injury but Tehis just grumbled and pushed me away.

"Hey don't give me that, I'm fine alright? these are but flesh wounds." Tehis sounded so confident but they way he tilted and sway said otherwise.

"Tehis you are hurt, you need to sit down." I said as I gently tried to guide him towards a rock to sit down.

he reluctantly followed me, he sat down as he sighed. I kneel down beside him and did my best to look him over; this time he allowed me to do.

"Tehis, my friend what happened to you?" I asked, hoping he had some sort of answer for me.

Tehis looked at me before sighing. "Ugh, it wasn't that much of a big deal. I did something stupid while I was leading the guards away and that was trying to lose them in what remained of the human city. I ran into one of their patrols and they cornered me, I put up a fight before they finally beat me down. They recognized my armour's color and tried to interrogate me on what my house was doing on Venus."

"They still think you're apart of House of Exile?" I asked, puzzled at the fact.

"I guess so, but I told them I hadn't had contact with the House since my capture but they didn't believe me. You know how Fallen get when another house encroaches on their territory, they got really freaked out that House of Exile declared war on them but I didn't bother to interrupt them. I don't care much for Exile and not after what they did to us." Tehis growled.

I dared not pester him further about it because he was always so bitter about it. Even though i choose to forget about it and not dwell on it Tehis decides not too. He wants nothing to do with House of Exile, I barely think he even cares what they even get into at this point. Sighing I decided not to focus on it too much, it wouldn't help our situation nor would it help Tehis, I pushed the thought out my my head and decided to focus on his wounds instead.

* * *

My eyebrow raised as I saw the Captain run over to the Dreg, I have never seen them before but the Captain seem to know them. By how he charged over to them and started spinning them around, I figured they were either related or friends somehow. With how the Captain ignored me it must be one of the two options, I sigh as I watch them fawn over the Dreg as they lead them to sit down.

"Jealous?" My Ghost said as it popped up beside me.

"Don't start." I rolled my eyes at it.

"Come on, you were enjoying the attention you were given and now that's it being spent on someone else you must feel somewhat jealous." My Ghost said as it flew around me, fixing it's single eye on me.

"What he does is not my business, if he treats a friend or family member then I should stay out of it." I huffed, slightly annoyed at my Ghost's sudden interest in my life.

Even though it was annoying how it was pestering me about the Captain's relations with me, it wasn't completely off point. I did feel something when they turned their attention to the Dreg, it was a feeling i was not familiar with but I somehow knew what it meant. I watched as they two talked to each other in their native tongue; a tongue I did not understand.

"If you say so, by the way they are just friends of course." My Ghost added as it stayed itself by my shoulder.

"Now how do you know that." I inquired as it turned to the little robot, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, in case you forgot, I can translate the Fallen language." My Ghost reminded me so matter-of-factly.

I felt my face heat up, I completely forgot they could do that! I could have asked them to translate the Captain's speech a long time ago if I wanted to; how could I have forgotten? I sighed and shook my head. I was an idiot for forgetting such a fact that was so obvious to me, I suppose there are other things I could have done as well.

"I know he can understand me nicely, so I guess I can use you as a translator for us now? I ask, a little bit eager to know the answer.

"Well yes and no, the Fallen Language is still a mystery to us so it's going to be an incomplete translation unless I can get the complete codex on the Fallen language then I can't help you much there." The Ghost simply said as it presented the obstacle.

It was too good to be true anyways, to think that this could be possible but it isn't; not without the complete codex on the language. There's no one I know that knows about the Fallen's language enough to study them- wait, unless.

"Ghost, bring my ship around. I have an idea." I commanded as I turned to look at the Captain.

"Alright, are you going to say goodbye first?" The Ghost asked but it got the answer as I walked away.

I approached the Captain and tapped his shoulder with my hand, he turns to me. I sighed and looked back to see my ship coming in at the distance before I tuned back to face him.

"I'm sorry for this but I have to leave now." As I said that the Captain got up quickly and grabbed me.

"Look, it's not that i'm leaving forever. I just need to do something first." I explained as I looked them in the eyes but they still seemed unconvinced.

I sighed, I knew they wouldn't understand but I had to make them. With proper thinking and prediction of my action I grabbed the collar of his armour and with all my strength brought his face close to mines. Bringing our lips together once more as I held it for as long as I can, the Captain did not move until I felt him lean down a bit more and wrap his arms around me. We held the kiss for as long as I can before my ghost interrupted us.

"Um, hate to break up the moment but the ships is ready." The Ghost reminded me but I could hear the embarrassment in it's robotic voice.

I sighed as I brought my hand up the Captain's cheek. "I have to go now, but I'll be back."

The Captain purred, I offered a small smile as my body evaporated from the Captain's arm and I was teleported to inside my ship. I sighed once more before firing up the engine and taking off.

* * *

I watched as she disappeared from my arms, confused at first but then I saw the ship start up before it flew off. Guardian technology is a strange phenomon to me, and as much as it hurted for her to go the only comfort was her word that she'll be back. I turned back to Tehis, who stared at me but I knew what his expression was behind his mask.

"Don't you dare say it." I warned.

"I didn't say anything but you clearly know, so please- endulge me." Tehis egged me on but I wouldn't give in.

"Sorry, not telling." I huffed the turned away from him.

"Aw come on! what did I even miss while I was being interrogating and tortured? you two obviously bonded over the time I was gone, so please fill me in on the details at least!" Tehis pleaded but I did not answer.

If he missed out on anything that was his fault- and besides, I don't just want to blab about Sibine and I. I have to know if she's even serious before I assume anything. I was grasping at the hope she would keep her word and return to me when she was done with whatever that was so important. It was odd that she wouldn't say but she did seem like she was in a hurry, perhaps when she gets back I will question her about it but for now i need to tend to my injured friend before I can do anything else.

* * *

"You seemed like you were in a hurry, any ideas where we're going?" My Ghost asked as I orbited around Venus.

I did not answer right away as I had to gather my thoughts and be sure of my decision. I opened up the Director and browsed the locations it presented me, I took my time but soon chose a location. My Ghost seem to notice and was surprise by my choice.

"The Vestian Outpost, in the Reef? why are we going there?" My Ghost asked and it should.

"I have my reasons for going, you'll just have to tag along for the journey." I answered, plain and simple enough so they can go over my response.

I did not know how long the Ghost will take before it figures out my reason but it did have quite a list to go through, like my bounties. I did not complete any of them so I had no reason to be going to see Petra nor did I need from their Cryptarch or did I have any lost mail there so I can't be going to see the post master. It'll take them awhile but I know where I am going and who I am seeing, they will be instrumental in helping me out with my little communication problem. Then a small little ping sound brought me out of my thoughts, I looks and saw a little message icon on my dash. Confused I decided to open it and check who it was from. I touched the icon and it brought me from the director and into the recently recieved message, I froze when I saw who it was from.

The message sender read 'Carlax' I bit my lip as I read the name. It haven't talked to Carlax since I left the Outpost yesterday, this must be his 'where are you?' type messages. I clicked on the message, figuring I can't avoid it forever.

'Sibine, I know you're probably on one of your out getting your bounties in or on one of your lengthy hunting trips somewhere around the system but I just wanted to check in to see if you're doing alright. I know i'm just being a worrywart but I miss you already, if you're coming out of your trip early or want some human contanct- well you know what i mean. Then I'm over at the Vestian Outpost if you want to hang out. see you soon.'

I closed the message with a sense of dread washing over me, this simple 'communication' problem just got a whole lot worse for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibine arrives at the Vestian outpost but she's getting more then she's bargined for when she meets Carlax there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MATURE CONTENT.
> 
> I HEREBY WAVE MYSELF OF ALL RESPONSIBILITY OF ANY REACTION, NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE TO THIS CHAPTER, READ ON YOUR OWN ACCORD.

I held in my breath as I took my ship down towards the platform. Seeing the platform grow closer my let out my breath and soon saw myself fade out of my ship and appear on the ground. I looked up and saw my ship fly away- possibly to the docking stations directed by my ghost. I sigh and look forward, then to the sides and saw no signs of Carlax, relief fell over me as I walked forward. Crossing the long bridge that connected this platform to the other which ended in leading to two large doors. I shook my head, I didn't need to see the queen, instead I change my course and walk up towards a familiar face; Variks. He noticed me and made the very same clicking noise with his mandibles, I simply bowed my head to him as a greeting.

"Ah, good to see you back. How nice, yes." He greeted.

"It's nice to see you again, listen, I can't stay for long but I need a favor to ask you." I say, getting straight to the point.

Variks made the clicking noise again and leaned in. "Of course, what does this one need?" He asked, curious I can tell.

My Ghost then reappeared beside me, slipping my hand under it I hand it too him. "I need you to transcribe the complete Fallen language codex into my Ghost."

Varik seemed confused by how he tilted his head. "Hmm yes I can do that but answer me this- what use would you need with this?"

I bite my lip, half expecting this but still caught by surprise. "We are undertaking a reconnaissance mission for the Vanguard. We were sent to collect Intel on the Fallen house of devils on earth, but we can't do that without knowing what that are saying."

Varik's clicks at my response but doesn't seem impressed. "Hmm interesting but wouldn't your ghost do just fine without the codex?"

I opened my mouth to answer but my ghost cut me off. "True but I have a limited knowledge and handle on the Fallen language. It's useful in certain cases but for this mission I need a complete understanding of the language to help get an advantage which will in turn help us get better Intel."

I was relieved that my ghost came to the rescue, I probably wouldn't have came up with an idea quick enough. I watched for Variks' reaction but he was quiet for the most part finally I heard that clicking noise.

"I see, very well leave your ghost here and I will impart my knowledge onto your companion." Varik said with an outstretched hand.

My ghost floated over to them, I know the process will take some time so I might as well bid my time. I turned said my farewells and turned to leave-

"Sibine?"

My eyes widen when I heard that voice, cursing myself as I turned.

"Carlax, hello." I said, slightly on edge.

The Exo titan walked up to me and brought me into a hug, one which I was hesitate to return. He broke the hug to talk to me.

"I wasn't sure you'd be coming, I assume your done early with your bounty hunt?" He questioned, smiling as much as his metal jaw could manage.

Biting my lip as attempted to answer back. "Not entirely, I needed to get a few things before I set out again." I said, with a weak smile.

Carlax seemed to impressed with my answer. "Ah Sibine, so attached to your work and never just relaxing. Well now that you're here maybe we can do something together."

Normally I would blow him off and be on my way but I needed to wait for Variks to be done coding my ghost, even though I didn't want to I had to remember Carlax was still my friend. I simply nodded in acceptance to his offer.

"Great! come on." He said as he let go of me but then immediately wrapped his arm around my waist.

As much as I knew his affections for me that haven't bothered me in the past but upon recently- it feels wrong. It's wrong for him to be holding me in this manner, never before have I ever thought myself to crave another man's arms around me instead of Carlax's. But I allowed him to touch me in this manner, What else could I do?

"Let's go over here, I have something to show you." Carlax said as he lead me away and down some stairs.

I followed his lead, trusting him as he lead me down to a lower platform from the main. To the guard rails he stops us and lets go on me, looking out to the vast beauty of the cosmic mist that gave the Reef it's personality. I found myself staring as well remembering the fact that I never actually took a chance to admire the view myself- it's quite beautiful. I used to live here once, in another life and I never took a chance to properly take in this beautiful view until now. Carlax knows how to spent time, I have to give him that.

"Listen, there's a reason why I brought you here." Carlax said, but I didn't look at him until i heard something- a sound you would hear when someone was pulling an object of their pocket.

I turn, coming face to face with Carlax, holding a rectangular box up in his hands. I sucked in a breath as I stared at the object, biting my lip as I looked up to him with nothing to say about the gift he presents before me as he opens the box. Inside the box contained a lovely jewelled necklace, such craftsmenship was rare in this time so I know this wasn't easy for him to obtain.

"I got this for you, it's made up from the rarest of metal from Venus, the gems are different mix taken from each planet. There are only 4 in existences that have survived since the collapse- and now I give it too you." Carlax had said, smiling as best he could.

I stared at the necklace, seeing and hearing of it's rarity was proof that these were extremely vaulible and expensive to obtain. I ran my fingers over the gems, feeling the authenticity of the cut and the smoothness of the metal as I brought my other hand up to pick it up. Biting my lip as I stared at the thoughtful gift but I knew this meant more then just a simple gesture of friendship.

"Here, let me help you." Carlax noting my hesitation on putting it on and took it from my hands.

The nest thing I knew was him taking the necklace and walking behind me, stunned as he wraps the necklace in front of me and brings it up my neck. I can hear the faint noise of the clasps clicking together but that wasn't what shocked me. I felt hands touch my shoulder, holding them as they slide down to my arms. His hands finding my own as he intertwines them and holds them tightly. I take a breath in as I felt his breath against the back of my neck, sending shivers up my spine before I felt the coldness of his metallic lips on my flesh. I stood there frozen as he kisses my neck, my skin slowly getting use to the coldness of his lips.

I sigh as he moves to the side of my neck, I naturally tilt my head to the side as he kisses up to my jaw, it's when I felt his hands on my waist, through the fabric of my outfit I felt every movement as he slowly moved them up to my chest piece. Knowing full well that he couldn't sneak his fingers underneath the crafted metal to get at my breasts, a small comfort as he assaulted me with his fondling of my body. He continued to stroke my sides and my stomach with his hands as he kisses my neck, so distracted as I failed to sense his hands reaching lower. Powerless to stop it until I felt a weight drop around my hips but paying no heed until I felt a cold object snaking into my underwear.

I gasp but silenced myself, I couldn't bear the embarrassment if anyone looked over to what was happening. I bit my lip to silence myself as Carlax worked his fingers under the thin fabric of my underwear, I bit harder as I felt a single finger press against my clit. It was a sensation I both feared but was eager to have, just then I felt his finger move in a circular motion that made me want to gasp but I press a hand to my mouth and using the other to hold onto the guard rail. Tighten my grip as his hand movement quicken, I press my hand harder against my mouth as the sensation rose. My fingers twitched as Carlax's finger worked my sensitive nib, each stroke, each round his finger made against my clit was bringing me higher and higher in the air. The circular motion worked me so as I fought the urge to thrust my hips into the motion but yet I felt weak as I felt something bubbling inside me, an urge that needed to be released but I couldn't do anything to bring it on- my entire being was at the mercy of Carlax.

I whimpered softly, a weak attempt at begging for him to go faster but he didn't response and it made me frustrated. I whimpered more as it made anther attempt but this time I grind my ass against Carlax's groin, something a woman would do to her male companion to excite them but Carlax wasn't like me; he was a machine. I continued my attempt until he complied- he picked up the speed of his finger and it sent me over the edge. I gasped quietly in my hand as I felt myself go crazy, my hand gripping the railing was shaking with my finger twitching. My legs even shook a little at the sudden change in pace of his finger as it worked my nib- I was breathing heavily into my hand as he kept the pace, still unsatisfied at how I couldn't get bubbling feeling to go away oh how I wanted to scream for him to get on with it but held my tongue as I moaned into my hand.

My wish came true when he quickened his pace, it caught me by surprise but by the Traveler did i need this. I moaned and gasped into my hand as he worked me, my legs were twitching uncontrollable as it threw my hips forward- then it happened, sweet release. A wonderful and passionate feeling washed over me as i felt myself go limp. I leaned forward, about to fall if Carlax hadn't tighten his grip on me, I pulled my hand away from my mouth as I panted. My body has never been so lax in such a long time, not even napping on Venus could have given me this kind of serenity. As I regained my senses from my orgasm Carlax discreetly helped button and buckle my trousers back up.

I honestly should have suspect this but how could I have known Carlax would be this bold to pleasure me in public- oh I hope no one was watching this embarrassing display. As I panted before Carlax turned me around to face him, my eyes still fluttered as I looked at him, I couldn't tell if he drived pleasure from this but he looked at me with such love and affection, then he leaned in closer to my face and presses his lips to mine. I froze again, as much as I am impressed with his boldness it still felt so wrong. My mind flooded with thoughts of the Captain back on Venus, how he treated me with such love and even went as far to defend me when we were attacked- and yet here I am, post orgasm and kissing the man that caused it. I felt so-

dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter but as i said before- this is going to be a smutty fic so I cannot be held responsible for anything you might feel. i warned you all so whatever you feel is on your own accord. but if you are mature and do not mind smut then i heavily apologize for my writing, it's bad and i know but i am studying on how it make it better so future smutty scenes will hopefully be better then this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibine just has a bad day- until she returns back to Venus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, took me awhile to get this chapter done but here it is!

Carlax held out kiss for sometime, I couldn't break it- I was still stunned and in the bliss of the moment. All I could do was allow him to continue as I stood there in his arms.

"Whoa, check this out."

"HA! no way, is that Sibine? with Carlax?"

"It's totally is!"

Carlax broke the kiss and looked behind him, there on the steps leading down to this platform stood three guardians- a human Titan, an Exo hunter and Awoken Warlock. Carlax seemed to recognize them since he smiled.

"Charles, Wrench, and Fyila? what are you doing?" He asks as he turns away from me to walk over to them.

I felt my face grow hot, had they seen what Carlax and I did? oh god no. I stayed froze in place with fear and anxiety over taking me as Carlax's converses with the other three Guardians.

"Carlax, my titan in arms. I didn't know you were lounging here with Sibine, I thought she was off on her 'bounty hunts'." The human named Charles chuckled.

"Yeah, she's seems so absorbed in those." Fyila commented with a grin.

"Even for a hunter that's odd." The Exo named Wrench commented as they folded their arms.

Carlax chuckled. "She was, but I guess she got my message asking her to come meet me here."

Fyila tilted her head to the side. "Aww, that's sweet." She cooed sweetly.

"Ha! finally giving you the time of day? hard to believe." Charles snorted.

"Hey come on, don't be like that Charles. She's been busy." Carlax sighed.

"I've been busy too but at least I got time for friends." Wrench huffed, shooting a glare at me.

I narrowed my eyes and sighed, I couldn't take his friends talking about me in such a manner so I simply straighten myself out and walked over to Carlax.

"I'll be taking my leave now." I said plainly as I attempted to push pass through his friends.

"Hey come on! we were just playing around with you. No need to get all pissy about it." Charles said sarcastically as he grabbed me and thrust me back into the circle they had formed.

I grunted as I nearly lost my footing from such a push. I landed in Carlax's arms once more and he held me tightly; it made me sick.

Fyila gasped. "Oh my! is that what I think it is?"

Fyila reached over and grabbed my necklace, pulling it towards her along with my neck. Such sharp force made the chain of the necklace pinch my skin as she pulled it closer to her for inspection.

Fyila's jaw dropped. "Oh no you didn't, you got her this? actually and truly did?"

"What? I don't see the importance of some cheap jewelry." Charles huffed.

"You aren't so bright Charles if you can't see just how valuable that necklace is." Wrench commented.

"Well what is it then?" Charles inquired.

"Well it's just one of the four remaining necklaces that survived the collapse, duh! just the metal itself is worth a hefty amount of glimmer, and that's just the metal itself! the gems are far more valuable and rare at that too. Ugh it must have cost a small fortune to get your hands on this." Fyila said with glee as she looked at the necklace with lust.

Charles whistled. "Are you serious? wow Carlax, you are committed to this."

"No one would buy such an expensive gift he wasn't expecting long-term partnership." Wrench chuckled.

I frowned, knowing full well that this gift meant and I wanted no part of it- nor did i want to be apart of this conversation. I pulled myself out of Carlax's grip and huffed as i pushed pass Charles but he proceed to grab me again.

"Hey come on, stay and relax. We're not hurting anyone." Charles said as he attempted to pull me back in.

Having enough of this nonsense I grabbed his arm and with my strength I pulled the heavily armed titan human towards me and grabbed his waistline. Hooking my hands together I pulled myself backwards, lifting the titan along with until his head hit the ground hard. Letting go I stood myself up again and continued on my way, behind me I could hear Fyila yelled obscenities as well as called me several derogatory names that I rather not repeat. I could hear Wrench trying to calm her down but I didn't care, I could barely bother to remember their faces. And I rather not even remember them at all not after that disgusting introduction, I didn't want those Guardians mocking me any further then they already did. I made my way over to Variks and crossed my arms.

"Is it done?" I asked plainly, trying to mask my frustration.

Variks stared at me, clicking but he nodded. "Yes, now you ready for mission, yes?"

I nodded as he handed me by Ghost back. I said my goodbyes before my Ghost called my ship and brought it around, when it was above me the Ghost teleported me into the cockpit and I quickly punched in my destination before the ship took me back into orbit. With my ship on autopilot I decided to let my anger out, I punched the console and pounded my hands on my chair's armrests repeatedly. I kicked my dash hard enough to make it propelled me backwards, I then panted heavily from my tantrum as my seat returned to it's original position. My Ghost's lens seemed to blink as he stared at me.

"Trouble?" It asked, monotonely.

I simply nodded as I sat upward. I wasn't in the mood for words, not after meeting that terrible trio of Guardians. I looked up at the map on my Director, my eyes tried to focus on the screen and how it calculated how long it's going to be to get to my destination but I couldn't; stray strangs of my hair feel in my field of view, they weren't from my bangs as they were too long to be. I sighed heavily as I realiszd that my hair was a mess, I grabbed my bun and untied it letting my long hair fall over my shoulder pads and my chest piece. I felt so frustrated and confused by today's events that I didn't even realize how messy my bun had gotten. I proceeded to fix my hair as my ship directed itself out of the Reef and on it's set course. Wrapping my magenta hair tightly in a bun and tying my elastic in my hair to keep it in place. As I brought my hand down I stopped- seeing the green fabric over my hand, remembering the injury from earlier today and how the captain cared for my wound.

Then I felt a twang of guilt in my chest, I felt as if I had betrayed that lovely Captain with what I did with Carlax. I never intended for it to happen that way but how could I resist such a wonderful sensation? I've never felt that good in such a long time I figured it wouldn't hurt to get off but now I just felt guilty. But why should I? I wasn't romantically involved with them to a point of a relationship budding from this base desire and I really couldn't ever see myself in such a position with that Captain, If it was even possible at all of ours- no no stop thinking about it. I shook my head and sighed heavily.

Today has just been very confusing for me.

* * *

As my ship neared Venus, I prepared myself to be dropped off. As the area of my destination came into view my Ghost then teleported me out, of my seat and onto the ground. I saw the Captain next to his friend, that Dreg I saw earlier was seated in a way where it was leaning against that rock while perfectly wrapped in the Captain's cape. I sighed, ontop of feeling completely dirty I now feel jealous. I took a step forward before my Ghost appeared in front of me.

"Hang on, I got something for you." It said as before me an item started to phase in.

I outstretched my hand to catch the item as it finished materializing. I looked down at it to see that it looked like a small earpiece, one you would use to take calls or talk to your fireteam on missions. I used this quite a few times before on my own missions but why was my Ghost giving me this?

"Put it on." It said, O looked at them skeptically but complied and put it on.

I looked over to the two Fallen, I heard them talking in their own tongue but I could't make it out. Then I heard the clicking sound coming from the microphone as it turned on, there was static but I heard something- it sounded like words. I listened closely and the static began to clear up, then I heard it-

"You have to stop, I'm fine."

"You're injured, you need help."

My eyes widen, by the traveller- Variks did it. I can now understand them! I smiled, wholly overjoyed by this development. The Dreg then looked at me and turned back to the Captain.

"Hey, your lady is back." It said as it pointed towards me.

The captain turned around, it's mouthpiece still off as it gave me a smile and stood up. He walked over to me, we stared at each other, a distance between us that neither wanted to fill but I could see the eagerness in the Captain's eyes. he quickly closed the distance and hoisted me up. his four strong arms holding me up in line with his face, staring into the other's eyes as we took in the moment of our closeness before the Captain leaned in for a kiss; a kiss I willingly gave into. Relief washed over me now that I finally had the Captain's undivided attention. It should be wrong to having missed this closeness I felt with this Captain but how could I not? since yesterday he has treated me with respect and was patient with me when I wouldn't give into their advances. Unlike Carlax he didn't force anything on me, from day one he could have just torn my clothes off and made me his but he didn't- he waited. The only intimate thing we have done was just this, harmless and innocent kissing. For whatever reason, be it his charm or his patience I just felt so calm with him holding me and kissing me- we had only just met and already I was already enjoying his company. Being with him now made me forget what had made me so upset, i felt so calm and relaxed as our lips locked, feeling utterly tranquil.

I didn't want the moment to end so soon but it had too. I pulled away from them, they allowed me as they looked at me with those eyes filled with adoration and unconditional love for me. I smiled down at him pressed our foreheads together.

"I'm Sibine." I whispered.

"I know." they replied.

I was still amazed at how well this earpiece worked, it was a direct line of translation without my Ghost reading his words back to me- would have been awkward that way.

I gave him a peck on his mouth. "What's your name?"

The Captain seemed taken aback by this, I simply smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on, tell me." I cooed.

the Captain was silent for a while until he finally spoke.

"Drekis."

I smiled again and leaned in for another kiss, this time holding it as I tighten my grip to keep our mouths locked. I was overjoyed to finally know his name, the name of the Captain that treated me with such love and affection that I haven't received before- at least not in the forceful kind of way. Instead he was patient and didn't force anything onto me-

He was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heart-warming moment between the three friends.

As I held her in my arms I felt relief she had returned like she had said. Though I never doubted her I was glad she came back and not stay with the other guardians or that Carlax fellow but he doesn't matter now. I had Sabine here and he didn't so I'm happy. We pull away from each other and I rubbed our foreheads together.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back." She said with a smile.

I smile back, turning on my heels I walked back to where Tehis laid. I sat down with her in my arms still, positioning myself a bit so it was comfortable for both of us. I hadn't noticed Tehis's smug look until now, I narrowed my eyes at him but he smiled.

"Nice to know you both are at least friendly with each other now, nice to see a good display of affection when you are grievously wounded." Tehis chuckled.

"Is that a cry for attention?" I quirked my brow at him.

"No, just wish you guys would get a room before doing any of that in front of me." Tehis chuckled.

Sabine smiled. "Maybe." She said softly.

Tehis rolled his eyes and just sat back against the rock, my fur coat still firmly wrapped around him. He might be showing it but he didn't like being immobile, there wasn't much he can do about it since he was after wounded. It would be sad for him to die so early after our obtained freedom. I reach over and pat his shoulder- as gently as I could without hurting him further; sometimes I forget how big I am compared to him.

"You'll be fine Tehis, just focus on getting better."

"Yeah yeah, just don't mind me. Wish we'd go somewhere better then just sleeping outside for the 2nd time." Tehis grumbled.

I furrowed my brow and sighed, he had a point, Venus was abandoned mostly. The only danger here was the resident Fallen house but if we can avoid them easily and it's not like we can't take care of ourselves; then again it's not the safest route. We'd have to try and find high enough ground, a good food source, and those are the basics and plus Tehis is hurt and won't be able move for some time until he fully recovers. So many variables and so much to do before we can even grasp the concept o a permanent home.

"Something wrong?" Sabine's voice inquired, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking, but you may be right Tehis though it's not like we can just move into a building and call it home. There's too many things to consider before we do so."

Tehis scoffed. "Oh come on we just find a place and squat there until we can find somewhere better."

"Tehis-"

"No he has a point." Sabine chimed in.

"Point how?" I questioned.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a permanent residence. We can just find a place to rest and Tehis can recover and then move on to somewhere better." Sabine stated.

I ran over her idea and the odds were against me, both her and Tehis were right I suppose. Just a temporary place to stay so we can rest up.

I shrugged. "Alright I guess."

"Whoo!" Tehis whooped as he threw his hands in the air.

"But-" Sabine interrupted.

"We need to first scout out the area and find a suitable location to station ourselves for the time being."

Tehis stopped his excitment and lowered his arms while letting out a loud groan.

I reloaded my guns, had my ghost restore my knives to their original number as well as my grenades. I peered over to Drekis and could see he was sharpening his blades to a perfect angle. As a hunter, maintenance of gear as well as knives or swords are always top priority, even from this distance I can see the fine point of the blade's edge; clean cuts will be guaranteed. When he was finished he turned on the electrical current that ran alongside the blade before turning it off and sheathing the swords, at least he keeps his equipment in check. Drekis turned to his friend, Tehis.

"We won't be gone long, so try not to start trouble." Drekis smirked.

Tehis rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I will be fine now just go on."

I will never fully understand the bond these two shared but by how they acted I say they had an inseparable friendship; something I lacked. Drekis nodded as he put back on the bottom half of his mask, the clicking and hissing air marked that it was in place. With a final wave to his injured friend, we departed from the small camp site.

There was a long standing silence between us as we walked, normally I wouldn't bother walk and just use my sparrow but I doubted the small machine would be able to hold both me and a 7 foot tall Fallen Captain- minus all the armour he is wearing. Though for the first time I did not mind walking, the company of Drekis was all I needed to feel content.

Without him noticing I peeked over at Drekis and saw that he was fixated ahead of us. I took this chance to properly look him over, he had armour that looked like it was slapped together but then again hunter armour is the same, we don't follow a set pattern or even bother collecting sets of armour pieces and making a complete outfit. Hunters only care about functionality and little about fasion. It helped with our missions but we ended up looking like a mismatched misfits, I smiled to myself when I realize it's another thing we had in common.

I look back ahead, deep in thought as I started to look over this little relationship we had. We aren't together but yet we acted like as if we've been a couple for years, I barely knew him but yet we act like old friends; what made us like this? is it our similar lifestyles? our gear? or our combat style? these questions were what plagued me the most but they were important because I needed to know where I stood in this relationship. Am I a casual? or am I committed? I sighed, the question seemed silly as I realize that we weren't of the same alignment- he's a Fallen captain, an enemy of the Traveler and I, a guardian of the light sworn to eradicate the darkness- yet here I am, a captain by my side who loves me unconditionally and I might feel the same. Why does this have to be difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry the long wait and I am sorry this long awaited chapter isn't what most of you expected. Chapter 12 will be up some time soon and the plot will get better I promise, bear with me for a few more bad chapters.


End file.
